heroesvsmonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Bosses
'Boss 1' (Two-headed Ogre) Boss Level 5''' '- Consists of 1 club-wielding two-headed orge. Moderate damage. Has a rage and trip ability. Very slow attack speed. Not a hard fight. ''(Tip - Have the orge attack a fighter/barbarian tank type hero and run them around the screen while your archer or mage does damage to it.) 'Boss 2 (Iron Golem)' Boss Level 9 - Consists of 1 Iron/Robot Golem, and 6 skeleton archers that come in waves of 2. Golem has an AOE Trip ability, and an (invincible) Shield Wall ability. The Golem does decent damage and has many hit points, but has slow movement. 'Boss 3 (Two Ogres)' Boss Level 13 - Consists of 2 club-wielding Ogres. Heavy damage. Rage and Shield Wall skill, not really a hard fight 'Boss 4 (Armored Ogre)' Boss Level 18 - First wave consists of 2 Orcs(Hammer type) followed by single one(2handedSword type). Second wave consist of an Armored Ogre (2handedSword) accompanied by 3 Orcs (2 sword&shield type and a 2handedSword type). Although the main boss hits hard, he is very slow, and therefore easy to kite. 'Boss 5 (Samurai Ghost Warrior)' Boss Level 22 - Consist of a Samurai Ghost Armor and some Skeletons mostly warrior types and 2 clerics the main boss does heavy damage with Whirlwind accompanied by a status effect(stun/sleep?), also heals after hp gets around 5%. 'Boss 6 (Enemy Heroes)' Boss level - 26 Consists of a group of 3 enemy heroes. 1 undead archer hero. 1 undead fighter hero. 1 ice elf Cleric hero. The undead Fighter hero has lots of hit points but doesn't cause too much damage. Has a rage type ability. The undead Archer does quite a lot of damage with it's abilities. It will use Entangling Shot and Arrow Rain frequently (Tip -try to focus it down or stun it early.) The enemy Cleric hero will heal the other two enemy heroes, and summon a temporary Skeleton fighter. Elimating him early will make for a shorter battle, but will give the undead Archer more time to damage/trap your own heroes. 'Boss 7 (Stone/Rock Golem)' Boss level - 30 Wave 1 Consists of a stone golem and 2 skeletons (1 fighter + 1 archer). Wave 2 (After either skelton's die) is a dual weilding skeleton fighter. Wave 3 (After Golem dies) is another 2 skeleton archers. The golem itself has lots of hit points and does quite heavy melee damage. It has an AOE boulder shower attack that will damage all heores on screen and stun those in close proximity. The Golem is not affected by trips, but is affected by snares and stuns. 'Boss 8 (Lich)' Boss Level 37 - Consists of powerful Lich mage/summoner. Has lost of health, casts Fire mage's spells and summons very powerful (temporary) skeleton fighters in rapid succesion. (Tip - try to stun the Lich as often as possible. Thus preventing him from summoning too many Skeleton allies which will overwhelm you. Chain your skills (eg Turn Undead, Entangling Shot, Trip, Sonic Roar etc) one after the other just as the Lich come out of a stun. Weapons with a stun effect can also help alot) 'Boss 9 (Minotaur)' Boss Level 40-Consists of 3 waves of enemies, the first with 2 melee fighters and the boss, the next with another 3 melee fighters, and the last with one archer. Waves: Wave 1: 2 melee fighters, boss Wave 2 (after 2 melee fighters are killed: 3 melee fighters Wave 3: (after wave 2 is killed) 1 archer The boss is modeled off the Fighter class, and uses the Cleave skill (+50% damage for 10 seconds). He moves slowly and has an occasional double attack, as well as a directional AOE attack that trips its targets. The boss has an extremely high dodge chance. He is not affected by trips, but is affected by snares and stuns. Boots of Steadiness are very helpful for the tank. His minions should take first priority, as the boss himself is fairly easy to kite. Having at least one hero with a Withersmite can help reduce his dodge chance. 'Boss 10 (Ice Golem)' Boss level 45 - consists of boss and multiple waves of powerful minions, starting with two skeletal archers then alternating between a single skeletal mage and a single skeletal archer. If the boss is killed before all the minions, then the waves will come faster. The boss hits hard, has lots of HP, and has a short trip and a long snare. He has skeletal archers and mages as his minions, beginning a new wave after the current one is killed. The boss is vulnerable to stuns and entangles. Waves are as follows: Wave 1: 2 skeletal archers and boss Wave 2: 1 skeletal mage Wave 3: 1 skeletal archer Wave 4: 1 skeletal mage Wave 5: 1 skeletal archer If you position correctly, only your melee fighters will be hit by his snare. Take an Immobilization Immunity item and a Trip Immunity item on all of your melee fighters, and if you have the money, then get a Trip Immunity item on your squishies as well. The key is to kill his minions as fast as possible before focusing on the boss. Category:Bosses Category:Game Play